Contained Secret
by whatcha14
Summary: Bella has a secret. Somthing that she has been keeping from everyone; for it is revealed it could be the end of her and her happy life. But change is coming, and with the help of those who know her, both past and present, can she make it through? AU
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Secrets. We all have them.

There are the types of secrets that reveal a little bit too much about you; things that you would only trust your best friend or lover with. Things that, if revealed, would be terribly embarrassing, but you would get over it.

There are the types of secrets that become a way of life; things that, as much as you try to hide, are an integral part of who you are. These types of secrets are shone in our face everyday without notice, and if exposed could be detrimental to those who hold those secrets dear. These secrets cause a mask to be worn in public, hiding the truth from the world.

The last kind, my kind, are so important to keep hidden that even those who claim to know you best would have no clue you were hiding something. It becomes a daily internal struggle to keep this secret hidden. Should this secret be revealed, it would be catastrophic to the person who holds the secret dear.

In my case, if my secret was revealed, it would mean most certain capture; if not death. There are those out there looking for me, and have been for 10 years. What I can do, while not extraordinary in their eyes should I be normal, is something that they covet, for I am the only one they know of with this exceptionality.

This fact would not be so important should they be looking for me by any normal means. I have become quite talented at hiding, if I do say so myself. But no, they can't just be looking for me can they? They have to have resources to help them in their quest, people to help look for me that even I can't escape without the help of someone else.

My name is Bella Swan, and this is where my story begins.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN **- Hi everyone! This story is a crossover with the movie PUSH, so it will have aspects of that in it but I will do my best to explain everything. This story, when it gets into the Twilight story line will start off in the baseball scene in Twilight, and will be an AU from there, but everything else up to that point will be the same. Hope that clears some things up!

Chapter 1

My World

BPOV

There are people in this world, those you walk by in the street every day, who are special; talented if you will. These people have the ability to do amazing things, things that most people relate to super heroes or television characters. I am one of these people.

Let me give you a short break down about the different things that people like me may be able to do.

First there are watchers, those who can see the future. But the future is always changing; one choice can change the future in ways you can't imagine.

Second there are bleeders, those with the ability to emit a high pitched scream that will burst your blood vessels, and basically make your brain leak out of your ears.

Third, there are movers, those who can move things with their mind, be it inanimate objects or people.

Next there are sniffs, they have the ability to track people, all they need is something that you have used or touched, and they can find you.

Then there are shadows, they cancel out the sniffs, they are able to cloak both themselves and the people who are close to them. A shadow comes in handy when you are trying to hide from someone.

Next there are pushers, these people have the ability to control the thoughts and decisions of other people. They are very dangerous. They can make you believe anything as the truth. Make you do things you would never think of doing.

Then there are shifters. They can temporarily change what an object looks like to something else. Handy of you are out of money but have access to some paper.

Next there are wipers, they can take away memories. They can take them all away or a specific one of your, or their, choice.

Last, there are stitches, they have the ability to heal or unheal people. Not exactly pretty when they want to unheal you, and incredibly painful to heal you, but it gets the job done.

This is the world of people that you did not know exist. We hide in plain sight, living among all of you peacefully. You wouldn't know we are different unless we told you we were.

The reality of this life is there are people out there, people like us, who are out to turn us into weapons. They want to capture us an 'enhance' our abilities through chemical injections. They figure if we are a danger now, why not twist that to their advantage and use us against others. The problem is that no one, and I mean no one, has ever survived these injections. Essentially ,they are killing off their own kind in their quest to make us 'better'.

This group of people, those who are looking for me, are called Division. Haven't heard of them? Of course not, what good would it do to have to public know about them and what they do to people like them. No, this is a completely hidden organization.

This is how my story starts.

You see, these abilities tend to stay in the family; meaning that if your parent has this ability odds are you are going to get it too, but in a weakened capacity, it is known as second generation. So here is the thing, my mother is a watcher and my father is a shadow. Pretty cool right? Twice the chance that I will get an ability, right? Well here is the thing, I have an ability alright, two to be exact. Well the kicker is, there is no other person in this world who has two abilities, woo hoo for me.

Now you would think that with my parents I would be a watcher and a shadow in one. Oh no. I had to be different, well more different then just having two abilities. I had to get two completely different abilities. The two that I think can be the most dangerous, but that is just personal opinion and experience. I will leave you to guess which two I have.

So, I was living in peace for the first seven years of my life, having fun with my parents and experimenting with my abilities, when out of the blue me and my mother get kidnapped at the super market. Turns out Division was looking for us, and the only reason they couldn't find us was that my dad, Charlie, is a shadow but now that we were far enough away from him the had found us.

In the back of the van, in a frantic whisper, my mom told me "Bella, this is the last time I will see you in a very long time, they will separate us, but I have something very important to tell you. They only know of one of your abilities, you must, by any means, keep the other one a secret until the time is right. On your 15th birthday they will try the injection on you, and you will survive, the only one to do so, that is when you will make your escape. You will know how. Find your father, he will keep you safe, and when you do you will meet some people who will change your life forever. Remember, never doubt your instincts, even when they seem insane, odds are you will be right. Embrace what life will come your way. And be happy, for the next 8 years will be pure hell."

"But mom," I said in a whisper "how will I know where to find dad?"

"Alright , time to get out" grunted one of the men that took us.

"MOM!" I screamed as they took her in the opposite direction as me.

"BELLA! Remember how to use your fork!" my mom yelled to me.

"What!? My fork? Mom….MOM! NO! You can't take her away from me! STOP!" I sobbed as they dragged me away from my mother.

That was the last time I saw her.


End file.
